1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to covalent modification of surface protein or carbohydrate for protecting an animal against viral attack.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a cellular cross-sectional view of viral disease pathogenesis, in accordance with the related art. FIG. 1 shows cells 10 and 20 within an extracelluar environment 15. The cell 10 comprises a cell interior 12, and a nucleus 11 within the cell interior 12. A viral receptor 14 is coupled to a membrane surface 13 of the cell 10. The cell 20 comprises a cell interior 22 and a nucleus 21 within the cell interior 22. A viral receptor 24 is coupled to a membrane surface 23 of the cell 20.
An extracellular virus 1 in the extracellular environment 15 enters the cell 10 through the viral receptor 14. While within the cell interior 12 of the cell 10, the virus 1 undergoes multiple rounds of replication, resulting in the replication of viral DNA, RNA, and protein from viruses 2, 3, 4, and 5, which: are packaged into their envelopes to become viruses 6, 7, 8, and 9, respectively; and pass through the membrane surface 13 into the extracellular environment 15.
The virus 9 enters the cell 20 through the viral receptor 24. While within the cell interior 22 of the cell 20, the virus 9 undergoes multiple rounds of replication (not shown) in the cell interior 22 of the cell 20, and subsequently passes through the membrane surface 23 enters the extracellular environment 15 as replicated viruses 27, 28, and 29.
Unfortunately, the viral replication in the cells 10 and 20, as described supra, causes destruction of the cells 10 and 20 and possible consequent viral disease of an animal (i.e., a human or non-human animal) that comprises the cells 10 and 20. Thus, there is a need to prevent such viral disease from occurring in the animal.
The present invention provides a chemo-physiological structure, comprising:
a membrane surface of a cell of an animal;
a viral receptor coupled to the membrane surface; and
a linker molecule covalently bonded to a tissue member selected from the group consisting of the membrane surface, the viral receptor, and a combination thereof, wherein a polymer is covalently attached to the linker molecule, and wherein the polymer prevents an extracellular virus from bonding to the viral receptor.
The present invention provides a method for forming a chemo-physiological structure, comprising:
providing a membrane surface of a cell of an animal and a viral receptor coupled to the membrane surface; and
covalently bonding a linker molecule to a tissue member selected from the group consisting of the membrane surface, the viral receptor, and a combination thereof, wherein a polymer is covalently attached to the linker molecule, and wherein the polymer prevents an extracellular virus from bonding to the viral receptor.
The present invention provides a chemo-physiological structure, comprising:
a virus having a capsid; and
a linker molecule covalently bonded to the capsid, wherein a polymer is covalently attached to the linker molecule, and wherein the polymer envelops the virus in a manner that prevents the virus from bonding to a cell of an animal.
The present invention provides a method for forming a chemo-physiological structure, comprising:
providing a virus having a capsid; and
covalently bonding a linker molecule to the capsid, wherein a polymer is covalently attached to the linker molecule, and wherein the polymer envelops the virus in a manner that prevents the virus from bonding to a cell of an animal.
The present invention prevents a virus from recognizing the viral receptors or the cell membrane of an animal cell, and thus from entering an interior portion of the cell. Accordingly, the present invention protects the animal cell against viral attack and prevents viral infection of the animal. The present invention may be used to prevent viral infection in both human animals and non-human animals.